


Goodnight Kisses

by mezzosaka



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: I am so sorry, M/M, Mindless Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 07:13:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6945037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mezzosaka/pseuds/mezzosaka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Keito reflects on his and Kuro's relationship thus far, and tons of kisses are involved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goodnight Kisses

To be perfectly honest, Keito isn’t really sure when his and Kuro’s relationship went from ‘unit members’ to ‘dating.’ He isn’t sure when the two of them hanging out together turned into dates, and he isn’t sure when they stopped inviting Souma to sleepovers only the two of them intended to be at.

(Which sounds sort of like they’re excluding their precious kouhai, but really, Souma would rather not stick around as a third wheel while Kuro and Keito snuggle and even kiss. It’s for his own good.)

And Keito can’t even pinpoint when his heart started skipping beats when Kuro made eye contact with him, or when they’d brush against each other and Keito would feel like he was nearly electrocuted, or when all the blood would rush to his cheeks just because Kuro shot him that smirk—that _dangerous_ smirk—and he’d have to look away before he got hurt.

It’s all honestly quite irritating when he thinks about it, how fluid the relationship is. Keito likes hard deadlines and thoughtfully planned things. At least, he thought he liked that sort of thing. He liked it until Kuro would text him asking if he could be downtown in twenty minutes because it’s _really important_ , and then when Keito got there, Kuro would hold him for a few minutes and kiss his cheek and just tell Keito that he missed him.

At this point, even Keito’s confused as to whether or not he actually likes this relationship.

He glances up as Kuro enters the room, shirtless with a towel round his neck, running a hand through his hair as he shuffles through his drawer.

Yes, Keito decides right now that he _very much likes_ this relationship.

Kuro pulls on his shirt as soon as he finds it, and Keito turns back to his sketchbook. Sketching honestly feels like such a waste of time during this year, their third year, but Keito’s been working on homework, paperwork, idol work since he woke up this morning, and Kuro forbade him from overworking himself as long as he was under Kuro’s care. Which means no working on anything on Friday nights because there’s the weekend to do that, and if it takes so long that Keito’s working on it up until nine, then he should just save it for morning when he can get help.

But for now, sketching will have to do if Keito wants to feel like he’s busy with something.

Kuro ruffles Keito’s hair when he approaches the desk, leaning down the plant a kiss in the green locks. “What are you drawing?”

Keito shrugs and sets his pencil down. The page is just filled with a few doodles—one of Eichi, another of one of his favorite magical girls from childhood. Frivolous things, really. Things that are hardly worth showing anyone, even if Kuro would keep every single one to hang on his wall.

“Doesn’t really matter,” Keito says, punctuating his sentence with a yawn. “What time is it?”

“It’s only ten.” Kuro smirks—God, Keito will never get over it—as he pokes fun at Keito’s unusually early bedtime. It’s not like Keito _wants_ to sleep so early. He just cares about getting a proper amount of sleep, and he needs to wake up early enough so that he can make it to school on time! So what if it’s early?! Early to bed, early to rise, makes a man healthy, wealthy and wise; that’s the saying, isn’t it?!

“Says you,” Keito says instead. And he acts like he hates it, but he lets Kuro pull him up from the chair and lead him to the bed. He’s too tired to protest and crawls under the blankets while Kuro turns out the lights.

“Forgetting something?” Kuro asks as he slides into bed with Keito.

Keito rolls his eyes, not like Kuro could see it, and moves closer to him. He gives Kuro a kiss on the cheek before deciding a peck on the lips is better for a goodnight kiss. And Keito can feel Kuro grinning as he returns the kiss with a longer one, and Keito can taste the faint mint of Kuro’s toothpaste and the bitter taste of leftover chapstick. Kuro doesn’t pull away for long, retaining the closeness by pressing his forehead to Keito’s.

“I meant the glasses, darlin’,” Kuro says, and he plucks the glasses off of Keito’s face and sets them on the nightstand. Kuro’s one of the only people allowed to touch Keito’s glasses. He never gets any fingerprints on the lenses and is always very careful with them.

“Whatever,” Keito harrumphs and turns to face away from Kuro, but this only prompts him to wrap his arms around Keito’s waist. He tugs him close and leaves a gathering of kisses just behind his ear before trailing down to his neck and gently kissing fading marks. It makes Keito blush harder than he ever has in his life. “Wh-What are you doing?!”

Kuro leaves a long kiss on Keito’s neck. “Enjoying you. Problem?” Keito doesn’t answer—because it really isn’t a _problem_ and he would rather have Kuro leaving kisses all over him than anything else in the world—but Kuro stops anyway. He settles for burying his face in Keito’s hair. “…I love you.”

“I know you do. You tell me all the time.” Keito reaches down, tangling his fingers with Kuro’s. He really is _so_ clingy.

(Keito’s one to talk, though, because sometimes they’ll fall asleep separately, and Keito will still wake up curled up against Kuro.)

“Aren’t you gonna say it back?” Kuro asks, voice soft. It makes Keito’s heart leap; it’s a voice reserved only for Keito, gentle and loving and completely different than one would expect from Kuro.

And Keito can’t resist it, and he takes a deep breath, and for the first time in his life, he responds, “I love you too, Kuro.”

**Author's Note:**

> yell at me on twitter @izumakos


End file.
